A Dream Come True?
by ShadowDragonOfTheMoon
Summary: What happens when eight normal girls enters the Naruto world? Full summary inside. Naruto doesn't belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first story ever in English, so my grammar is probably pretty **

**crappy.**

**If you find spelling errors or grammar errors, please tell me, okey?**

**Anyway this story is written by me and my friends; **_**Midori, Kairai, Tori, Yume, Takara, **_

_**Yoko,Kira and Tsukiko(That's me).**_

**Warning: Cursing, blood and stuff like that.**

**Summary: What happens when 8 normal girls at the age of 15, get sucked into the Naruto **

**world? Will they find love? **

**Or will chaos and destruction follow them?**

'_Thinking '_

**'' YELLING ''**

'' talking ''

**And now, **_**Background music**_** the story begins!**

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

Tsukiko's P.o.V :

_' Why does this always happen?'_

Like every other Saturday it was Naruto-Night at my house and the normal fight about which Village

is the best.

''I think that Oto is the best!'' Yume said while she was bouncing of the walls.

''No it's not. Kusa, the grass village, is the best.'' Midori said with a calm voice.

''Konoha is the best village ever!'' Kira said.

''What do you mean by saying Konoha is the best!? Suna is way better!'' Kairai screamed.

''Suna!? Are you nuts!? Kiri is so much better than Suna!'' Yoko said

''What!? No way! Iwa is the strongest of them all!'' Tori shouted.

''Yeah right, all of you are wrong! Taki is the strongest of them all!'' Takara said with a cocky tone.

I looked at the clock.

'_SHIT! The show is on in 5 min.!_'

''Shut the fuck up!! Amegakure is the best village and the show is about to start!!'' I screamed,

''Get you headbands and sit down!''

Whitin the next 5 minutes everybody managed to find a place to sit.

''Are you ready?Episode 14 : The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja Joins The

Fight!'' I said.

'' Hey! Let's change the chant we always say before an episode!'' Yume said.

We gave her a look that said Are you crazy?,but, when we saw her puppy eyes we ended up saying

it.

'' We wish to go to the Naruto world!''

Little did we know that this time it worked.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginning**__**orendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

Tsukiko's P.o.V. :

**BANG!!**

**''OWWW!! WHAT THE HELL!!'' **I screamed.

**''THAT FUCKIN' HURT''**

''Is this one of your Genin brats, Kakashi?'' I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up. There, to my left, one of my favorites, Momochi Zabuza.

I blinked. '_Holy…Fucking…Hell!!' _

''It does't matter. I'm going to kill you Kakashi!'' He shouted.

''Fuckin' hell!! Hold your fire!!'' I screamed.

They just stod there dumbfunded. But they held their fire.

I got up on my feet and high-tailed away from them.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

Kira's P.o.V. :

**BAM!!**

**''OUCHH!!''**

I opened my eyes. '_You got to be kidding. I'm actually in the Naruto world!?_'

Looking around I noticed that I was inside Haku's Demonic Ice Mirrors. Wich meant that I was

doomed.

Turning around, I saw Sasuke, Naruto, Midori, Kairai, Takara and Yume.

And of course, Haku.

''Girls! We have to get out of here.'' I said.

''After all, you do remember what is going to happen now, right?''

''Of course we do!! We're not idiots you know.'' Takara said.

''Could have fooled me…''

I turned my head toward Sasuke.

''Who asked for your opinion, Duck-butt head!?'' I snapped.

''Excuse me?'' He said rather angry.

''You heard me Duck-butt…'' I calmly answared.

''Idiot…''

''Duck-butt…''

''Weirdo…''

''Ugly…''

''Slut…''

''...''

''What did you call me…?'' I asked, my voice in a calm tone.

But inside, I was boiling with anger and hate.

''You heard me… Slut''

I snapped.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

**What will happen to Sasuke? Is he doomed? Or is he dead?**

**And what about the other girls? Will they die…?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Midori Green, Kairai Puppet, Tori Bird, Yume Dream, Takara Treasure, **

**Yoko Ocean Child, Kira Killer, Tsukiko Moon Child.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dream Come True?**

**Chapter 2.**

**Author's Note; I do not own Naruto. If I did, Haku and Zabuza would be alive, Sasuke dead, Itachi would not be blind and no one in the Akatsuki would die. But it's Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto…**

**The characters is probably a little OOC…**

**But it's **_**my**_** story**

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Kira's P.o.V. :

'_Bastard's going down!'_

I charged at him and delivered a kick with all the hate I could muster.

''**AHHHH!!''**

I looked down on Sasuke's chest were my foot was now placed.

''Say that you're sorry or I'll crush your ribs!'' I shouted.

''Hn…''

I pressed harder.

''Okey, okey, I'm sorry…..'' He said.

''**Good''** I said, stepping off him.

''Kira! What are you doing!?'' Kairai screamed.

''He insulted me… And for that, he deserved it.'' I said calmly.

She rolled her eyes.

I saw something moving at the corner of my eyes.

''Shit! Yume! Get down!'' I screamed at her.

''Huh?''

I jumped in front of her as the needles came flying towards her.

''Ahh!'' I closed my eyes as the pain shoot trough my body, and the needles pierced deep into my flesh.

I opened my eyes as I started to remove the needles as slowly as I could.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Yume's P.o.V. :

I looked in horror as Kira jumped in front of me protected me from the needles.

''Kira!'' I screamed, ''Are you okey?''

''I'm fine…''

I turned towards Haku's ice mirrors.

''_I had no idea hate could be so strong!''_

It was almost like I had super powers!

Blinded by hate I attacked the mirrors with such strenght that they started to crack!

While I was smashing the mirrors I screamed

''**How dare you hurt one of my friends!''**

I continued screaming and destroying the few mirrors that remained.

_Kling…_

Finallythe last mirror shattered.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Midori's P.o.V. :

'_wow… I've never seen Yume __this__ mad.'_

I just stod there, looking at Yume going crazy on the mirrors.

'_She actually managed to break all the ice mirrors!?'_

''Well done, Yume!'' I said to her.

She smiled at me.

'_Please don't say it!' _I mentally begged.

''Is Yume a good girl?'' She asked me.

_Sigh_ ''Yes, Yume is a good girl…''

''Yay!''

'_Why Kami-sama, why?' I tought silently in my mind._

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

_Tsukiko's P.o.V.:_

I looked around.

'_Were are they?'_

'_Argh! It's impossible to see anything in this mist!'_

I got ripped out of my toughts as I tripped over something.

''**OOCH!**''

''Tori! Where'sYoko?''

''I'll answer as soon as you get off of me!''

''Ups… Hehe… Sorry.'' I said, getting of her, rubbing the back of my head.

''So… Where is Yoko?'' I asked worried.

''I don't know… We heard a sound and she went to see what it was…''

''And you let her go alone!?'' I asked.

''I know, it was an incredible stupid thing to do. But it's done and there's nothing we can do about it!''

''Then we have to go look for her!'' I said.

''But-'' she started.

''No but's! We're going to look for her wether you like it or not, and that's final!''

''Fine…''

We started to look around. Not that we could see much.

''What's up with this mist?'' Tori asked.

''Don't you remember? This is Zabuza's mist jutsu!''

''Good point.''

We walked in silence for a little while.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Yoko's P.o.V.:

'_Where the hell am I?'_

'_Just what I needed! Maybe I should call for the others…' _

I stopped dead in my tracks.

'_Wait a sec! My phone!'_

I started to look in my pockets.

Bingo.

I turned it on and called Tori.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

'_Come on! Take the phone!'_

''Yoko! Is that you?'' I heard Tori's voice say.

'_It worked!'_

''Of course it's me!''

''Where are you?''

''I'm-Ahhh!''

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

**Oh my! What happened to Yoko!?**

**Did she get attacked by Zabuza?**

**Or did someone else get her?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to Kuro Tatsumaki and The Full Moon Crys!**

**As long as one person likes my stories, I will always keep on writing. **

**I'm sorry I don't update before now! I just got a new game for my PS3 so I got a little sidetracked!**

**And by the way, it's going to be a little bit of the moomin, okey? ****And now, on with the story!**

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Yoko's P.o.V.:

''Ahhh!''

I felt something big and warm hit me from behind.

''Yoko!'' I heard an all to familiar voice say.

_Sigh… _

''Yume… Get off of me, okey?'' I tried to ask kindly.

''Oh, sorry!''

''Now, where is the rest of us?' I asked her.

''They're right behind me!''

''Yume, there's no one behind you.''

''Huh?''

She looked behind her.

''They were there a minute ago.''

_Sigh…_

I picked up my phone and called Tori again.

Bip… Bip… Bip…

''Yoko! You're alive! We tough Zabuza killed you!''

''We? Who's with you?''

''Tsukiko.''

''Oh… So you haven't heard from any of the other one's?''

''No. But why did you scream?''

''Yume glomped me from behind…''

''I see…''

''Anyway, you two call Kairai and Takara. Yume and I will call Kira and Midori, okey?''

''Okey, bye…''

I hung up.

''Okey, Yume. You call Midori while I call Kira, okey?''

''Okey.''

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

Kairai's P.o.V.:

'_Great… I'm lost. Why do these things always happen to me?_'

_Master of Puppets chorus _

I stopped and started to search for my phone.

'_Where the hell is it?_'

'_There it is…_'

''Tori? Is it you?'' I asked.

''Thank goodness! Where are you?''

''That was a very stupid question, Tori… It's impossible to see anything in this mist!''

''Good point… Let me ask a little different… What are you standing on?''

I looked down on the ground.

''I'm still on the bridge.''

''That's good.''

''How are we going to find the others?''

''I don't know! I just want the mist to disappear!''

''So do I! My stupid mind began to recall all the things I fear!''

''So did mine! And it made me think of you-know-which-two…''

''You mean…?''

''Yes… Them…''

We began to whisper.

''The Groke and The Lady Of The Cold…''

I still remember the first time I saw them.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

''Mom?''

''Yes, honey?''

''Where are we going?''

''We are going to visit Takara!''

''We are!?''

''Yes.''

_At Takara's house…_

''Hi Takara!''

''Hi Kairai!''

''Oh! Perfect timing!''

Takara's mother, Temia, came out from the kitchen.

''The others are waiting downstairs for you Kairai.''

''Okey!!''

I ran down the stairs with Takara.

''Hi girls!!''

''Hi!''

We started to play Hide and Seek.

After about 3 rounds, Takara's mom came downstairs with cookies, soda and a movie.

''I tought you girls was getting hungry so I made cookies for you! And I bought a movie!''

''Oh! Which one?''

''Let's see… It's called _Moominland Midwinter.''_

_Fast Forward_

As we watched the movie we got so scared by the Groke and The Lady Of The Cold, that we decided to never ever talk or think about them or the movie.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

''Kairai? Are you okey?''

I got back to the reality.

''Yeah! O-o-of course I'm okey!''

''I think we should hang up…''

''Why?''

''Well, we would probably not be able to recharge the batteries on our phones… So the smartest thing to do is to make them last as long as possible.''

''Good point!''

''See ya later!''

''Bye!''

Great… All alone… Again!

I continued to walk in the direction I tough was north.

'_What if the Groke is somewhere in the mist!? Waiting for so_ _someone to go right into her arms!?'_

I started to panic.

Then I saw something in the mist. Something… Big and bulky…

'_It's the Groke!!'_

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryoranewsceneoraflashback,okey?**_

**WTF!? The Groke!? In the Naruto world!?**

**What in the seven hells happened?!**

**Is the world coming to an end!?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! (I'll try to get it before Friday!!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to Hollow kenpachi 13 and Hidanluv XD!**

**I'm sorry it's a little later than planned… Blame the school, it's homework and the teachers! It's also a little shorter than the other chapters since I got a BIG writers block.**

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

_Kairai's P.o.V.:_

_'Damn! What do I do!?' _I started to panic,

_'**Go see what it is, you whimp!**' _I heard a voice in the back of my head say.

_'Who are you?_

_**'I'm your Inner Self.'**_

_'NANI!?'_

_**'You heard me.'**_

_'But... I've never had you before!?'_

_**'I have always been in your head.'**_

_'Okey... Now I'm freaked out...'_

_**'Relax... I'm not going to hurt you. Noe get your ass moving and go see what that thing is!'**_

_'NO WAY IN HELL! I'm to scared!'_

'**_Come on! You have to face your fear sooner or later!_**'

Gulp...

_'I hate myself for saying this, but you're right!'_

**_'Good girl...'_**

Slowly I made my way to were the thing was.

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

_Takara's P.o.V.:_

_'Hmm... I wonder if we're ever going to be able to return home...'_

_Biip… Biip…_

I stopped thinking.

_'Did my phone…?'_

_Biip… Biip…_

_'Were the hell is it?'_

_'Aha!'_

I smiled in triumph as I took my phone out.

''Hello?''

_''Hi Takara!''_

''Tsukiko! Where are you?''

_''I'm not sure… Where are you?''_

''I'm at the place where Haku's ice mirrors stood.''

''Oh? Naruto broke them already?''

''Not Naruto, Yume.''

''Yume broke them!?''

''Yes.''

''But… how?!''

''Kira took an attack ment for her… And you know how Yume reacts when a friend get hurt…''

''Yeah… She gets crazy!''

''Mhmmm… Anyway. Why did you call?''

''Just wanted to know where you were and if you were alive.''

''Oh… Well, I'm and so are the others… Well, exept for Kira.''

''Okey… who else is there with you?''

''It's me, Midori, Kira, Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Yume and Kairai…''

I looked around.

''Fuck! Kairai and Yume is gone!''

''Yume is with Yoko. And I'm with Tori.''

''But… If Kairai's nit with you, Yoko or me…''

''You don't think Zabuza…?''

''I hope I'm wrong…''

_**Thisisthelinethatmarksthebeginningorendofastoryorachapteroraflashbackoranewscene,okey?**_

**I'm going to stop here… I'm little sad that people don't review after reading a chapter…**

**Anyway… I'm probably going to post some other stories, like a Devil May Cry or something like that.**

**I would be happy if someone could give me an idea on how to continue. BTW, Nani means what.**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKEY!! Thanks to ****Hollow kenpachi 13 for the review and for getting me out of my Writers Block!**

**Oh! BTW, it's not illegal to leave a review after reading a chapter, ya know! Okey! I hope you like the chapter!**

_Kira's P.o.V.:_

As slowly as possible, I made my way to the place where the thing was.

_'Wait a sec…'_

_**'What is it?'**_

_'In this episode, didn't Kakashi catch Zabuza with his ninja dogs?'_

_**'I think so…Yeah! He did!'**_

_'So that means…'_

_**'That the thing over there is Zabuza!'**_

_'Well, I think I should stay away then.'_

_**'Why?'**_

_'Because I don't want to see Haku die!'_

_**'Neither do I.'**_

_'However, I could… No, that was just stupid.'_

_**'What?'**_

_'Well, I could save them…'_

_**'Let's do it!'**_

I started to walk faster over to where Zabuza and Kakashi were.

_**'Just in time, too!'**_

''Stop!'' I yelled.

Kakashi looked at me.

''I know it sounds silly, but just wait, okey?''

''Why should I? He's an assassin and it's my mission to protect Tazuna.''

''Yeah, I know that but just hear me out, okey?''

''Fine.'' He said

''Great! Zabuza?''

''What?''

''You're hired by that Gatoh person, right?''

''Yes. And I'm being paid for it.''

''Well…He is planning to kill you.'' I said uncomfortable.

''What!?''

''How did you know!?'' A voice said.

I turned around and glared at him.

''Gatoh… Is that true?'' Zabuza asked with a murderous tone.

''Yes. It is.''

''I'm going to kill you!'' And with that, he ran off.

I felt a sweat drop form over my head.

And then all of Gatoh's henchmen attacked Zabuza.

''Kakashi?''

''Yes?''

''You're not going to help him at all, are you?''

''Nope.'' And then he took out his Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read

Still watching the fight I didn't notice that my cellphone rang.

_Tori's P.o.V.:_

''Dammit! She's not answering!''

I looked at the others. Since the mist had cleared, we realized that we had been less than five hundred meters away.

''Guess we have to go look for her then.'' I said.

Forgetting that Haku, Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna were still there, we started to walk to were ever Kairai could be.

''Tori?'' Yume asked.

''Yes?''

''Since the mist have disappeared, does that mean that we're already so far in the episodes that Gatoh has appeared?''

I stopped. '_Oh no! What if Kairai is…'_

''Girls! Wait!'' I shouted.

They stopped.

''What is it, Tori?'' Tsukiko asked worried.

I told them what Yume had said.

''You don't think that Gatoh has taken her, do you?'' I asked worried.

Suddenly we saw the water move toward the bridge further away.

''Shit! C'mon, we have to hurry!'' Tsukiko said already running towards it.

''Wait up! We can't run as fast as you!'' Yoko shouted.

Too late. She was already there.

We continued to run.

_Kairai's P.o.V.:_

_'Wow! Zabuza is really skilled with that sword of his.'' _I said to myself.

_**'No kidding! He's totally kick-ass!' **_My Inner-Self said.

_'Wish I had skills like that.'_

_**'Well, I don't think we're ever going to leave this world…So the best would be if we could go to Konoha with Team Seven and train to be Shinobi.'**_

_'Yeah! Maybe we should ask!'_

Before I could even open my mouth, something hard struck me in the back of my head.

I heard someone scream my name. And then everything went black.

_Tsukiko's P.o.V.:_

Running at my top speed I got to the place the wave was headed before the others.

Barely noticing the scene in front of me, my eyes searched for Kairai.

There! I noticed someone sneaking up behind her.

He streaked her hard in the back of her head, making her fall to the ground.

**''Kairai!''**

The man who had hit her looked at me, grinning like a madman.

I ran toward him, jumping over dead bodies.

_'I know exactly what to do…'_

As soon as I were close enough I charged at him with my fist aiming for his chest.

**Okey! There you go! It took longer then I tought it would. ****Ashikarazu! Next chapter will come sooner! I promise! ****And please leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating, but I got a HUGE writer's block! If anyone have ANY idea on how I should continue, please send a message! If the idea is good, I might reward you!**

**Again, I'm sorry…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, ****I know it's been a while now, but I hope it's worth the wait! I'll introduce the characters more properly here. I'll make it longer than the other chapters as an apology, okay? Thanks to: **

**WhiteShade for the review and for pointing out some spelling mistakes.**

**Hidanluv XD for the review. A cookie for you!**

**hollow kenpachi 13 for giving a review agian and for keeping me going! Supercookie to you!**

**And thanks to those of you who has added this story as a favourite! It makes me happy! But I'll be happier if you left a review! (wink, wink)**

**Oh! One warning! I'm planning on making at least two yaoi parings, maybe some yuri. You readers will get the chance to vote for your favourite couple(s)!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I'm not making money on this fan fiction. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

_Tsukiko's P.o.V.:_

The man apparently didn't think that I would charge at him like that, but it worked to my advantage. I managed to knock the air out of him. I punched him in the face and kicked him as he fell down. All those years of street fighting finally paid off.

I gave the man one last kick for good fortune and went over to Kairai. I bent down and started to shake her gently. "Kairai! Wake up!" I changed tactic. I whispered to her. "Kairai…The Akatsuki is walking around in boxers…" She jumped up.

"Where!?" she shouted as she looked around. She frowned at me. "Liar…"

I just shrugged. "Are you okay, Kairai? That dude gave you a nasty hit back there."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Don't worry about me, worry about Haku and Zabuza instead!" She said pointing at them. There were bodies, blood and intestines everywhere. I watched them fight in awe. They were amazing! While Zabuza sliced them up, killing them instantly, Haku was just paralyzing them.

"Tsukiko! Kairai! There you are! Don't run away like that Tsukiko!" Tori said in a stern tone.

"You had me worried! What where you thinking?!" She ranted on. I put a hand over her mouth and pointed at the fight. She came with some muffled protests which died in her throat as she saw them. We just stood there looking at them, awestruck.

'_I got to learn how to wield swords the way Zabuza does!' _I thought excited. An idea came to my mind. I could ask Kakashi to take us to Konoha!

I tore my eyes away from the battle and walked over to Kakashi and poked his arm. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I drew my breath deeply to calm myself before I asked.

"Um…What are the odds of you taking me and my friends to Konoha?"

"Hmm…We could always need more Ninja…" My heart fluttered. Could it be…? "I think it'll be 66 percent chance for me taking you with me."

I let out a small squeal and ran over to the girls. " Girls, guess what?" I said excited. "What?" Kairai asked without tearing her eyes away from the scene in front of her. "We're going to Konoha!" I said with a huge grin. That got their attention. "What!?" Takara said with wide eyes. "Really!?" Yume asked while jumping up and down in excitement. "YES! We're going to become ninja!" I said hugging the closest person which happened to be Kira.

"Ops! Sorry Kira!" I said as I let her go. She gave me a small smile. "It's okay." "Isn't Kira a boy's name?" Naruto asked with his head tilted to one side. "It is, but before I were born father asked mother to raise me as the son he always wanted. But mother died after giving birth to me so father named me Kira." She said with a sad smile. "Oh...I'm sorry..." He said. "It's okay,really."

The conversation were interrupted by a high, shrieking voice, begging for mercy. Turned out it were Gatoh. "Don't kill me! I don't want to die!!" I let out a little snort at how pathetic he looked. " You should have thought about that before you tried to kill me!" Zabuza said before he sliced Gatoh in two. I don't want to be an enemy of Zabuza, that's for sure!

He walked over to Kairai." Even though I hate to admit it, you saved my life kid, and for that I'm in debt to you." I could see that it took a lot from him to say that to her. Kairai's face turned an interesting shade of red. "N-n-n-no p-p-problem..." She managed to stutter out. Zabuza nodded to Kakashi and cleaned his sword using the clothes on one of the bodies. "Haku! We're leaving!" He said as he started to walk away. "Thank you for saving Zabuza-san's life!" He said as he caught up with Zabuza. As soon as Haku were by his side, they disappeared.

"It's about time we leave too." Kakashi said as he started to walk towards the village. "Besides, we have to tell them that Gatoh is dead, don't we?"

* * *

_Fast Forward_

(Still Tsukiko's P.o.V.)

I were almost laughing at the faces to Inari and Naruto. Both of them refusing to cry in front of each other, they said goodbye and turned their backs to one another. As soon as he did it tears began to leak out of Naruto's eyes. And just as quick as the came, they stopped. The journey were quite peaceful exept when Kira and Sasuke managed to tick each others off. Or when Sasuke and Naruto did it.

Sakura were actually pretty awesome when she didn't talk about Sasuke, that is. I even learned how to better control my chakra! My talents were in taijutsu and weapons. I had a good aim and thanks to my street fighting, good stamina. I learned a few jutsu's, but not genjutsu. I were horrible when it came to genjutsu. Trust me! After a few days we reached the gates of Konoha. They were even greater when you saw the with your own eyes!

"Follow me girls. I'm taking you to the Hokage so he can decide what to do. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you can go home." We followed Kakashi through the village, trying not to yell at the people that were staring at us. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we were there. Walking up lots of stairs and going through some corridors, Kakashi stopped. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Trembling in anticipation we walked in after Kakashi.

**And now I have to stop. As much as I would like to continue the chapter I just can't. My computer has to be off before 22.00 and now its...22.00...Crap!! I'll get the next chapter up before next week! Promise! Please leave a review and I'll give you a cookie or a muffin! Whatever you prefer! Until next time! Bye!!**


End file.
